


1

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

This one is based on a picture but I don't know how to transfer that here.

https://pinecesttrain.tumblr.com/post/153761753999/twistedrivaliant-chillguydraws-hey-its-not

\------------------ 

It was halfway through the movie and Dipper wanted a bit of popcorn. Setting his hand beneath the armrest, he looked over to ask Mabel to pass the bag. An explosion from the screen surprised him though.

Watching the screen for a few minutes, it looked like they were going to a quiet moment so he turned back, “Pssst…Hey Mabe-oops!” He’d accidentally nudged her butt with his finger as his hand turned with his body.

Mabel gasped. Her eyes shot him a quick, mischievous glance before she cupped her mouth and yelled, “Dipper touched Mabel’s butt!!!!”

Dipper seized up, very aware of the seven other people in the theater looking back at them. For real, Mabel?

An action scene started though and everyone returned their eyes to the screen. Dipper sighed in relief just before he heard the armrest get thrown up. A hand grabbed his wrist and dragged it further into Mabel’s seat.

Warm flesh settled in it as Mabel wiggled about. Dipper inadvertently squeezed when she clenched his wrist. He blushed and looked at her.

“And she likes it,” Mabel said, staring him right in the eyes.

Just as she kissed him, he heard a voice from the screen, “That’s not a cannon!”


End file.
